Understanding Love
by transparence
Summary: AU... His innocence taken by his own kin, Hisoka is forced to bond with this blood thirsty murderer, forcing his way with Hisoka. Left to die on his own, Hisoka is picked up by a stranger he learns to love... TsuzukiHisoka
1. Tainted

My first ever yami no matsuei story! Read and review!

-0-

A young boy, about the age of fourteen was running through the woods behind their house. A man chasing after him. He was only wearing his night clothes. Stopping at the brick wall, he pants for breath.

'I think I'm safe for now…' he thought.

He heard the bushes rustle infront of him and see a man emerging fron the plants. He had white hair, glowing in the moonlight and eyes as light as the sky and on his face was a maniacal grin. The boy tried to edge away from his hiding place when he stepped on a small branch resulting in a small –crack-.

"There you are!" he said, edging nearer the young boy.

"no! please no! you can't do this—mmrmph!"

Having bound the boy to the nearest tree and gagged him, the light haired man began doing his work, slowly unbuttoning the boy's silk night shirt, having the utmost pleasure at seeing the boy's discomfort. The taking the shirt off the boy, leaving him bare chested. The light haired man began taking off the boy's last piece of clothing, against the fierce struggling, he still managed to do it. Now the young boy lay there, in all his naked glory… tears soaking the rag that had been unceremoniously tied around his mouth.

Wet kisses bathed his chest as the man travelled up and down his body. Whimpering against the man's slightest touch. The man took out a small dagger and began tracing intricate lines on the boy's body. Small drops of blood were leaving the cuts and sliding down to the grass. The molester satisfied with his marking, began undressing himself and forced himself inside the younger boy. After the muffled screaming had died down, leaving only pitiful whimperings, the man leaned over and whispered harshly

"Never defy me, Hisoka. You can never escape. You are bound to me and only me."

He then stood up and uttered

"From now on you and I are bound by a curse. Should yoou break this curse, I will leave you under the wrath of the _Akuma_. So I speak, so I intend."

The young boy's wounds glowed a faint red while the outline of his body was glowing a forest green before blacking out into nothingness.

-0-

to be continued..

so what do you think? please leave a review!


	2. Discovered!

-o-

A young adult, by the name of Tsuzuki Asato turned on his tv while he was making is breakfast, a bowl of cereal. He plopped down on the couch while surfing through the channels. On the news he saw the remaints of a large manor that was burnt down during the night...

"The Kurosaki mansion was burned down by a strange fire. Police say that the only bodies that were found were Mrs. Kurosaki Hime, Mr. Kurosaki Moori and a few of there servants and body guards. Here are the list of the deceased..."

Then the phone started ringing off the hook.

_'And here i am thinking that i can have my day off..'_ Tsuzuki sighed and picked up the phone.

"Ohayo, Tsuzuki desu"

"Ah, Tsuzuki-san, this isTatsumi. We need you to come in today, There's this fire down at the-"

"Kurosaki Mansion, yes i know, it was on the news. What time do you need me there?"

"As soon as you can."

"Okay, I'll be down in half an hour. See You"

_'Sigh.'_

-o-

Down at the Kurosaki Mansion...

"So, Tatsumi-san, care to enlighten me?"

"Yes. Here are the bodies we recovered from the fire."

He said motioning for the bodies, that are, strange enough, not burnt or decaying. The skin was perfectly intact and it appears that bodies werent harmed, ecxept for the two, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. The others only appeared dead because of suffocation.

Tsuzuki whistled at the bodies of the mansion's patriarch and matriarch. Their legs and hands were bound by leather cords and their eyes were embedded with glass shards. Decorating their bodies were deep wounds about half an inch deep and 3 inches long.

He looked at tatsumi and asked

"So _this _is why you called me here..?"

Tatsumi fixed his glasses and said "There's that and the fact that their son is missing... We want you to find him and interview him. "

A long sigh. "Well since I'm already here, I might as well start with their back...yard? Tatsumi! this is not a back yard its a damn FOREST!"

Tsuzuki rounded up on his former partner just to see that he was already gone.

Another long sigh.

"Damn it"

-o-

Seven hour later a rookie investigator was panting on the wall of the Kurosaki Estate, with no sign of the missing teen.

'Why do i get assigned to cases like..this?'

Bound to a tree trunk was the body of Hisoka Kurosaki, his back was covered in dried blood. His breathing was quite labored and he was coughing severely.Tsuzuki ran to him and covered the milky white body of the beautiful teen. He pulled out his phone and dialed Tatsumi.

"Hello Tatsumi? It's Tsuzuki. I just found Hisoka Kurosaki's body near the walls of their estate. Call an ambulance!"

And with that he turned off his phone and carried the body bridal style and started to run towards the house. What he didnt feel is the snuggling of a head to his chest and breathing that was becoming less and less labored and more calm...

**_Tsuzuku_**

well.. what can isay? that was crappy.. r and r!

-ov fd- 


End file.
